He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not
by PickinWildFlowers
Summary: Lily Evans only has 'friendly' feelings towards James Potter, but what happens when she finds out he has a girlfriend? Ah, the crazy things people do in the name of love...
1. The Wedding

A/N- YAY! Finally a sequel! I know your probably sayin it's about freakin time, but hey, better late than never right? Well, hope you enjoy!

**The Wedding**

"Where's my vail?!" shrieked Petunia.

"Right here hun," answered a very exhausted Mrs. Evans.

It was finally the day of Petunia's wedding. Not only had Petunia woken up at seven, and dragged a very sleepy Mrs. Evans and Lily with her to the church, but she wasn't even ready yet. The time you ask? A little after eleven.

Lily, being the smart girl that she is, was sitting in a corner reading, and trying to avoid all the chaos. Petunia had asked Lily a few days ago to be one of her bridesmaids. It's probably because mum and dad made her, Lily thought. On the bright side though, unlike most bridesmaid dresses, Petunia actually picked out really pretty ones. Lily's dress was light pink, strapless, and came down to her ankles. She had her hair pulled into a bun and had a white lily behind her ear as an extra little touch.

Mrs. Evans plopped down in the chair next to Lily. "What a day," she said. "Hopefully it will be a while before I have to go through all this again," Mrs. Evans added winking. "Believe me," Lily said chuckling, "it's going to be a very long time."

Da dun dada dundun dada.........  
Everyone arose from the pews and turned around to watch the bride being walked down the aisle by her father. Pentuina looked beautiful. She was wearing a long white dress and carrying a boquet of roses. As she passed the rows of people she never took her eyes of Vernon; a smile locked on her face.

Mr. Evans looked as if he couldn't have been happier. Walking his eldest daughter down the aisle reminded him of the day when he himself had been waiting at the other end; his wedding day.

When the two reached the end of the aisle, Mr. Evans kissed Petunia on the cheek, and they unlatched arms. Thus, the ceremony started. (A/N-I'm not going to bore you with the whole ceremony cause I seriously doubt it would be interesting......unless the priest was drunk, Vernon left Petunia at the alter, and an escaped convict held Mrs. Evans hostage, but that's a whole other story. Hehe ;)

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Lily wiped a tear from her eye. Even though she and her sister didn't get along, she couldn't help but be happy for her.

Petunia and Vernon were now leaving the church, trying to dodge all the birdseed being thrown their way. The two got into the limo that was waiting for them outside and were whisked away to goodness knows where.

Lily was just getting ready to leave when her mom came up to her.

"What a beautiful ceremony! Petunia stressed over nothing," Mrs. Evans said.

"Yeah," Lily agreed.

"Can you do me a favor honey?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"Sure thing mum," Lily answered.

"I have to go double check on the caterers so I was wondering if you would mind showing Dylan around."

"Who's Dylan?" Lily asked.

"He's Vernon's best mans son," Mrs. Evans answered. "And he's quite attractive," she added grinning.

Lily gave her mom one of those 'I'll be the judge of that' kinda looks, but agreed to show Dylan around.

"Thanks hun," Mrs. Evans said. "I'll see you later, probably at the reception. Have fun and behave."

"Haha......" Lily said.

After asking around, Lily soon came across Dylan, who was standing near the front door.

"Hi," Lily said. For once my mom was right, Lily thought. Dylan is quite attractive. Dylan was about six feet tall, had dirty blonde hair, and beautiful sky blue eyes. (A/N-Nice eh?)

"Hey," Dylan replied.

"I'm Lily. Lily Evans," Lily said shaking Dylan's hand.

"I'm Dylan. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. So.....the reason I came over here is because my mum informed me that I'm to be your tour guide," Lily said.

"What do I get a tour of?" Dylan asked laughing.

"Well, the town," Lily said blushing. "And a date to the reception, if your lucky."

"How do I know you won't get me lost?" Dylan asked.

"I've lived here my whole life so if we get lost then.......well, lets just say we won't get lost," Lily answered.

"Ok Ms. Tour Guide, where are you taking me first?" Dylan asked.

"Well it's now three o'clock and the reception isn't until six so I guess we head back to my house," Lily answered.

"Wow! I've only known you for five minutes and already I'm gettin some. Sweet!"

"Haha," Lily said. Gracious.....what in the world did I get myself into? Lily thought.

A/N-So did ya like? I'm really tryin to make this fanfic as good as the last, and hopefully I'm doing a good job so far. I'll update when I get some reviews so........REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. The Reception

A/N- Let me just say that I think this chapter rocks! I hope you guys agree! Happy reading!

**The Reception**

"So this is your place eh?" Dylan asked.

"Well, it's more like my parents place," Lily answered unlocking the door.

Once inside, Lily gave Dylan the grand tour. "This is the living room," Lily said, "where we do our, uh, living."

"Aww! Who would this be?!" Dylan asked picking up a picture of a little naked baby.

"Oh! That would be Petunia," Lily lied, slightly blushing.

"Are you sure this isn't you?" Dylan asked looking at the picture more closely. Lily quickly snatched the picture away from him.

"And over here we have the kitchen," Lily said.

"Great case I'm starving," Dylan said.

"Do you think you can handle making a sandwich without burning the house down?" Lily asked.

"Sure thing," Dylan answered looking through the fridge.

"If you need me I'll be upstairs changing," Lily said.

As Lily made her way upstairs she hoped to goodness that Dylan didn't distroy her kitchen. Hmmm......what to wear? She held up a pair of jeans, nah way to casual. Lily then went for her favorite black dress......just right. It was a black, spaghetti strapped, silk dress that came down a little past her knees. She then pulled her hair down, grabbed her shoes, and went back down stairs.

As Lily entered the kitchen she stopped dead in her tracks. Dylan sat at the table eating his lunch and even made some for her. And on top of all that, the kitchen was still all in one piece. Thank God, Lily thought. She then took a seat next to Dylan.

"Thanks for lunch," Lily said.

"No problem," Dylan replied.

After a few moments of awkward silence, the two were in deep conversation.

"Where do you go to school?" Dylan asked.

"It's this little school in London, so I doubt you've heard of it," Lily answered. "I'm so glad I get to graduate this year."

"I graduated last year," Dylan said. "So.......are ya single?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Lily said with a mischievous smile. "Oh, dear," Lily said looking at her watch. "We better get going."

"Aww! But I didn't even get any!" Dylan complained.

"Haha....now come on," Lily said dragging Dylan by his arm.

"I'll drive," Dylan offered.

"Fine by me," Lily said.

"Oh my gosh. You could have killed us both!" Lily exclaimed.

"Lighten up," Dylan said laughing at the expression on Lily's face.

The two were currently sitting in the parking lot of where the reception was being held, and much to Lily's surprise, they had arrived in one piece.

"Next time, I drive," Lily said.

"Fine," Dylan replied.

"And next time you offer to drive for someone, warn them that you drive really fast and you love to hear little girls scream," Lily said. Dylan was now laughing. "Not funny," Lily said.

"I'm sorry," Dylan said. "Shall we goin?"

"Wow....." they said in unison. The local country club now looked like a local night club. There was a dance floor, a bar, a D.J, flashing lights, the whole shabang.

"Over here honey!" a voice yelled from the other side of the room.

"That must be my mum," Lily said to Dylan.

Pushing through the huge crowd of people, they finally located her mom.

"Good turn out," Mrs. Evans said.

"Yeah," Lily agreed.

"So are you two having fun?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"Even though he almost ki......"Lily started. "We're havin a blast," Dylan said.

"Well that's nice," Mrs. Evans said smiling. "Oh, and Lily, don't stay out too late, you have to catch your train tomorrow at eleven."

"Sure thing mom, See ya later!"

"Your mom's HOT," Dylan said. "Now I know where you get all your good looks."

"Thanks......"Lily said.

"Wanna dance?" Dylan asked holding out his hand.

Lily took Dylan's hand and the two made their way on to the dance floor. Dylan placed his hands on Lily's hips; sending an all too familiar feeling through her.

After a couple hours of dancing non-stop they took a break and went to the bar. The bartender was no where to be found.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to die of thirst," Lily said.

"Guess again," Dylan said jumping behind the bar. "What can I get ya?"

"Surprise me," Lily said.

Dylan handed Lily her drink and he came out from behind the bar. They found a nearby table and sat down.

"Wooo......whats in this?" Lily asked putting her drink down.

"My special, extra special recipe," Dylan said smiling. "Do you like it?"

"You do know I'm only seventeen right?" Lily asked.

"Oh come on, live a little," Dylan said. Giving in, Lily continued to drink Dylan's concoction.

Some time at around two in the morning Lily and Dylan made their way to the parking lot.

"I'm so tired," Lily said yawning. "I have no clue how I'm gonna wake up tomorrow in time to catch my train."

"I guess this means I'm driving," Dylan said smiling.

"Oh great," Lily said sarcastically.

"I promise I'll be a responsible driver," Dylan said with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Lily......Lily......we're here."

Lily opened her eyes. "Am I in heaven?" Lily asked jokingly.

"I told you I'd be a responsible driver," Dylan said.

"Yeah...." Lily said looking into Dylan's blue eyes.

"So do you wanna go drivin again sometime?" Dylan asked, returning Lily's gaze.

Dylan leaned over to Lily and placed his lips on hers. At first Lily wanted to pull away, but she gave in to temptation. At first it was gentle but soon after, Lily found Dylan's tongue in her mouth.

As Dylan walked Lily to her door, Lily asked, "Now, when you were kissing me, were you picturing my mum?"

"You bet," Dylan said laughing.

As Lily unlocked her door Dylan decided to break the silence.

"When will I get to see you again?"

"Well, I don't get out of school until June so it might be a while," Lily answered. "Feel free to write me though; you know my address."

"Goodnight," Dylan said kissing Lily on the cheek.

"Night," Lily replied.

A/N-Soooooo.....whatcha think? Love it? Hate it? Tell me in a big, juicy review!


	3. Back at Hogwarts

A/N-Let me just say that I'm really sad..... Only 3 reviews so far......sigh Anyways! I decided to dedicate this chappie to HarryPotterRocksThinker and Alatariel Linwe Narmolanya for being kind and reviewing. Thanks bunches! hands out cookies

**Back At Hogwarts**

"Lily Ann Evans! You have five minutes to get down here or I'm coming up there, and bringing a bucket of cold water with me!" Mrs. Evans exclaimed from the bottom of the stairs.

Lily reluctantly picked up her head up from her _very_ fluffy and _very _comfortablepillows. This sucks. It's Saturday morning and here I am, at 9:45, awake.

As much as Lily didn't want to get up, it was much better than getting cold water dumped on her. Lily let out a big sigh and got out of bed. Too lazy to take a shower, she put on a pair of fadded jeans, a green tank, and sneakers. Lily then brushed out her waist lengh auburn hair and threw it up into a messy, but still pretty, ponytail.

"Well it's about time!" Mrs. Evans said placing some waffles and a glass of orange juice on the table.

"Morning to you too mum," Lily said sarcastically, taking a seat at the table.

"Syrup dear?" Mrs. Evans asked, not hearing her daughters comment.

"Yes please," Lily answered. "Where's dad?"

"Oh, he had to go into the office early today," Mrs. Evans answered, placing the syrup on the table.

"Onf ab Aterday?" Lily asked with a mouth full of waffles.

"Only for a couple of hours," Mrs. Evans answered. "And Lily, dear, don't talk with your mouth full."

After finishing her breakfast, Lily went upstairs to double check she didn't forget to pack anything.

"There. I think I'm all set," Lily said placing Hogwarts, A History into her trunk and closing it shut.

With a few minutes to spare, Lily laid down on her bed. Her mind immediately went to the memories from last night....................Dylan's great and all but I can't start anything with him. I mean, he's a muggle and if he's as narrow minded as Petunia......whew! And not only that, what about James? Technically we're not together but still.......Gracious! Whoever said being a teenager was easy, lied.

Lily's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door. The door opened slowly and her mom peered inside. "Ready to go?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"Yup," Lily answered. "All set."

"Alright then, let's get going," Mrs. Evans replied.

Lily got up and dragged her trunk with her. Before she closed the door to her room she took one last look around. I can't believe I'm gonna be back in only a few months Lily thought, this year went by so fast! Finally shutting the door, Lily made her way downstairs.

Once in the car all thoughts of Dylan and James left her mind.

"What am I going to do all alone in such a big house?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"You're not alone," Lily said. "You have dad. And me during the summer."

"Yeah......I think its just starting to get to me that one of my babies has left the nest and the other isn't far from it," Mrs. Evans said forcing a smile.

"Aww.....mum," Lily said. "I love you."

"I love you too honey."

"Owl me if you forgot anything and I'll be glad to send it to you," Mrs. Evans said pulling into King's Cross Station.

"I will," Lily replied. "See you in a few months!"

"Bye honey!"

"Bye mum."

Lily shut the car door, grabbed her trunk, and made her way to platform nine and three quarters. After checking that no one was looking, Lily ran straight into the barrier that divided platforms nine and ten.

Lily was greeted by the sight of the Hogwarts Express. She got onto the train and took a seat in the first compartment. The train was completly empty, which was a _very_ odd sight since Lily was used to seeing the train packed with fellow students.

As the train began to leave the station, Lily placed her head on the window next to her and soon had drifted to sleep.

**Skreeeeeeeetch!**

"Oww......that is not the most plesant noise to wake up to," Lily said to herself. She looked out the window; finally at Hogwarts. Lily got off the train and noticed one horseless carriage waiting nearby. She got into it and made her way up to the castle.

"Home sweet home," Lily said opening the huge oak front doors. Man, I was only gone for a couple of days and I missed Hogwarts _this_ much; I'm gonna have to live here or something after I graduate, Lily thought, slightly laughing.

Lily glanced at her watch and noticed it was only a little after twelve o'clock. Thank goodness it's lunch time, Lily thought, hearing her stomach growl.

Lily entered the Great Hall and made her way over to the Gryffindor table. For the most part the Great Hall was empty. Everyone probably just got done eating breakfast, Lily thought. (A/N-People wake up late on Saturday mornings, so they eat breakfast late, which means by lunch time they're not hungry. Just thought I'd explain that. )

"Lily! Over here!"

Lily walked over and took a seat beside Emma. "Emma! I'm here!" Lily said laughing.

"Way to state the obvious Lily," Emma said smiling. "So how was the wedding?"

"Totally boring," Lily said, deciding not to tell Emma about Dylan for the time being. "What happened while I was gone?" Lily asked, trying to change the subject.

Emma noticed how Lily changed the subject, but decided not to quesion her about it, knowing in time she'd find out.

"Well," Emma started, "James and Sirius had this competetion to see who could get closest to the giant squid."

"And?" Lily asked.

"They both went into the lake, and when they got about waist deep they said that the water was too cold," Emma said laughing.

"What lameos," Lily said, now laughing too.

"Yeah, but they're hot lameos," Emma said matter-of-factly.

"You got that right," Lily said. "So are you and Sirius together yet?"

"No," Emma said pouting. "I really like him, but he's so clueless."

"All guys are," Lily said laughing.

"For real though!" Emma exclaimed.

After chatting a bit more with Emma and finishing her lunch, Lily left the Great Hall, deciding she better get up to her dorm and begin unpacking.

Lily was walking down a long hallway, not paying much attention, when BAM!

_"Oww...." Lily said rubbing her head._

_"Lily?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Hey Lils!"_

_"Hey James!" Lily exclaimed giving him a hug._

_"When did you get back?" James asked._

_"Not that long ago. I ate lunch, and while in the Great Hall I saw Emma," Lily answered._

_"Wow.......very interesting," James said pretending to yawn._

_"Oh shush," Lily said, hitting him on his arm._

_"Ouch Lily! Now how am I supposed to play Quidditch with this injury?" James asked._

_"I just don't know," Lily answered. "Maybe I can make it better."_

_"I just might have to take you up on that offer," James said with a mischievous smile._

_"You'll have to catch me first!" Lily said, breaking off into a run._

_In no time at all James had caught up with her. He pushed Lily against the wall, causing her to let out a small gasp._

_"Now, about my arm," James said._

_"What about it?" Lily asked innocently._

_"Well, you broke it, so you have to fix it," James answered._

_"Maybe I should take you to the Hospital Wing," Lily suggested. "We wouldn't want your precious arm to get any worse." _

"Right-o," James said.

_James took Lily's hand and began leading her in the opposite direction of the Hospital Wing. After walking up a flight of stairs and down several dark hallways, James seemed satisified with where they had ended up. _

_"Ladys first," James said bowing his head and opening a squeaky wooden door._

_Lily went inside and looked around. There was a table with a few chairs, a comfy looking maroon couch, and a couple of big pillows scattered on the floor. _

_"James, what is this room?" Lily asked._

_"It's the room of requirement," James answered. "It magically appears whenever someone needs it and it's equipped with everything you need."_

_"Cool!" Lily exclaimed._

_"Yeah," James said laughing._

_James took a seat on the floor and used a nearby pillow to hold up his arm._

_"Help me....." James said looking up at her._

_"You're such a faker," Lily said rolling her eyes and taking a seat on the floor next to him._

_As Lily pretended to examine James's arm, James starred intently at her. Lily then looked up and returned his gaze. _

_James was the first to break the starring contest by placing his lips firmly on hers. Lily began kissing him back, slightly parting her lips; allowing his tongue to enter her mouth. Lily then began to unbutton James's shirt, her mind racing. _

_After a few minutes of making out like wild boars, (lol....yes, lame.....i know....just thought it was funny) James broke the kiss and starred at her, savoring the moment._

_"Are you completely sure about this?" James asked._

_Lily just nodded, in shock that all this was actually happening. _

"Lily? Lily? LILY?!?!"

Lily opened her eyes and noticed she was laying on the floor. "Why am I on the floor?" Lily asked. "And why does my head hurt?"

James offered Lily his hand to help her up. "I'm really sorry Lils," James appoligized. "I guess I shouldn't run in the hallways anymore eh?"

"So, what just happened, didn't happen?" Lily asked.

"Umm.....Maybe I hit you harder than I thought," James said, giving Lily a confused look. "I was running down this hallway, I turned the corner too fast, and I ran into you. That's all that happened."

"Oh," Lily said. "But it seemed so real."

"Are you sure you're ok?" James asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Lily answered. "I'm gonna go unpack now. I'll see ya later."

A/N-That is the longest chapter I have ever writen! Hope you enjoyed! Yup you guessed it.....this is where I beg you to review. Review! Please! Please! Please!


	4. Cheers To Good Friends

**Cheers To Good Friends**

**  
**

**James' POV  
**  
Well that was weird, James thought. I probably should have offered to take her to the Hospital Wing since it will be my fault if the Head Girl suddenly starts acting mentally retarded. I'm sure she's fine. I mean I didn't hit her that hard.

'Is that what you're going to tell Dumbledore when he has to explain to Lily's parents why she was taken away to St. Mungos?' a voice in his head asked.

Maybe I should go check on her.

'Good thinking.'

Great.....now I'm talking to myself. Maybe _I _need to take a visit to St. Mungos.

**Lily's POV  
**  
Lily was currently walking to her dormitory. She was walking pretty slowly, not in any particular hurry to unpack. Lily was about half way to her destination when she noticed someone walking towards her. Amos Diggory.

Oh. My. God. What do I do?! Lily thought frantically. He won't try anything, I mean, only a retard would try anything in broad daylight in the middle of a hallway. Right? Just stay calm....

Lily just continued walking, acting as if she didn't notice him but sadly for Lily, Amos saw her.

"Hey babe," Amos said now walking with her. "Wanna hook up later?"

"Never," Lily replied through clenched teeth, trying to resist the urge to slap him.

"Well, if you change your mind, you know where to find me," Amos said, winking at her and licking his lip seductively.

After saying only that much, Amos left her. Lily quickened her pace, until she reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Password?"

"Ginger snaps," Lily answered.

The Fat Lady didn't budge.

"Umm....why aren't you letting me through?" Lily asked.

"I'm sorry dear but unless you know the correct password I cant let you in," the Fat Lady answered.

They must have changed it while I was gone, Lily thought to herself. Letting out a big sigh, Lily took a seat on the floor next to the entrance of the common room, hoping that a Gryffindor would walk by soon.

After five minutes of waiting Lily was greeted by Katie and Emma.

"Thank goodness you guys are here!" Lily exclaimed, standing up.

"We love you too Lily," Emma said.

"After I left the Great Hall I saw James, who by the way ran into me, causing me to black out and have freaky realistic dreams, so I then decided maybe I just need to lie down for a while; then, on my way here, Amos came up to me and started hitting on me, God that guy is so creepy! And to top it all off I can't even get into the common room because apparently Dumbledore changed the password while I was gone and all I just wanted was to unpack, but that's kinda hard to do when you can't even get into your own freakin common room!" Lily screamed, now looking rather flustered.

"Lily?" Katie asked.

"What?!"

"Breathe."

After calming Lily down a bit, Katie gave the Fat Lady the correct password (fairy poo), and the three girls went to their dormitory. Once there, Lily went straight to her four poster. Katie and Emma exchanged glances before taking a seat on Lily's bed.

"What was that all about?" Emma asked, giving Lily a worried look.

"Nothing. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to blow up at you guys like that," Lily answered.

"No one blows up over nothing," Katie said. "What's really bothering you?"

Lily let out a big sigh and began spilling her heart out to her friends. She started off by telling them about her encounter with Amos. "He started hitting on me and....gosh he's so gross!" Lily exclaimed, covering her eyes as if he were standing right there.

"Don't let him get to you," Emma said. "That's just exactly what he's trying to do."

"Yeah," Katie agreed. "But if he continues to bother you, I'd talk to Dumbledore."

With that problem pretty much solved, Lily continued on. Her next topic was Dylan. Lily told them everything from his reckless driving from his good looks to even their kiss.

"Well what's the problem?" Katie asked. "He seems really great."

"That's the problem!" Lily exclaimed. "I really like him but...."

"But what?" Emma asked.

"Never mind," Lily said.

"Is that all you were upset about?" Katie asked.

"Oh, there's more," Lily answered.

So Lily continued on with her story.... "After I left the Great Hall, I headed to our dormitory so I could begin unpacking. James ran into me, causing me to black out for a little bit. The thing is, I had this really weird dream. It seemed so real. But when I woke up, James just looked at me strangely when I asked if it had happened."

"What happened in your dream?" Emma asked.

"Well, umm....uhh....I rather not say," Lily said.

"Oh come on Lily!" Katie said. "It cant be that bad."

"Well, uhh, meandJameskindahadsex," Lily replied, now blushing.

"Woo," Katie said.

"Well?!" Emma asked excitedly.

"Well what?" Lily asked confused.

"How was it?!"

"Oh gracious Emma!" Lily exclaimed, throwing a pillow at her.

"Does this mean you still have feelings for James?" Katie asked grinning.

"Uhh...I don't think so. I mean, not that I know of. Why do I get asked all the hard questions?!"

"That wasn't a hard question," Emma said. "You should know how you feel."

After a long, silent, pause Lily said, "Thanks."

"For what?" Katie and Emma asked.

"For listening to me while I ramble on about my pathetic life."

"Anytime," Katie said smiling.

"Yeah, that's what friends are for," Emma added.

**James' POV  
**  
James was currently sitting on the couch in the common room. He had been there for little over an hour. What could she possibly be doing up there? James asked himself. Suddenly, as if on que, Lily came down from her dormitory, looking quite happy.

"Hey Lily!" James yelled.

Lily looked over to see who had called her name; James.

Oh great, she thought.

"Hey James," Lily replied, taking a seat next to him.

"How are you?" James asked.

"I'm good," Lily answered. "James, what are you doing?"

James was currently poking her, as if checking to see if she was broken. James looked up and smiled sheepishly.

"I was just uhh checking you."

"For what?" Lily asked.

"For signs of aging," James answered lamely. "You seem to be aging gracefully so my work here is done."

"You're so lame," Lily said laughing.

"Thank you, thank you," James replied.

A/N-Whew! Another long chapter! Hope you liked! Please, please, PLEASE review! Thanks!


	5. The Rising Threat

A/N- There's some stuff in this chapter that might confuse you if you haven't read A World Full Of Flowers. Just thought I'd let ya know. :)

**The Rising Threat**

The next morning Lily woke up at around eleven. She probably could have slept even later if her dream had not woken her. It was the oh too familiar dream that had been haunting her ever since summer vacation. The face of the creepy guy in the black cloak seemed to be getting clearer, and lets just say that Lily preferred not seeing it at all.

Noticing that her dormitory was completely empty, Lily wondered where everyone was. Usually on Sunday mornings it was Lily who pried people out of bed so they didn't miss lunch.

Throwing off her covers, Lily made her way to the bathroom. After a long, hot, steamy shower, Lily applied a little make-up to her already pretty face, got dressed, and made her way down to the Great Hall.

So this is where everyone is, Lily thought upon entering the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was as packed as it was on the welcome back feasts. Scanning the room for her friends, Lily finally found them sitting at the far end of the Gryffindor table. Taking a seat in-between James and Katie, Lily suddenly noticed how unusually quiet it was.

"What's going on?" Lily whispered to James.

"Didn't you hear about the meeting Dumbledore called?" James asked.

"No," Lily answered, slightly confused.

"Well," James started, "Dumbledore called a mandatory meeting for the whole school a couple days ago."

"Any idea why?" Lily asked.

"No clue," James answered, "but by the look on all the professor's faces, it must be serious."

Tap, tap, tap.

The few whispers that could be heard, now ceased. Dumbledore put his glass down and stood up.

"I am sure you all are wondering why I called this meeting."

Many students could be seen nodding their heads at this statement.

"What I am about to tell you has been a growing threat for some time now. The Ministry has tried to keep this under wraps but they won't be able to much longer. A very powerful wizard by the name of Voldemort has been killing many innocent people. Not only is Voldemort powerful and dangerous, but he is gaining many followers."

People from all the House tables, except Slytherin, were terrified by this announcement; fear could be seen on their faces.

"Now I didn't tell you this to frighten you," Dumbledore continued, "but to warn you. I'm sure your parents and the Ministry will not agree with me on telling you this, but I feel you have the right to know. In times like these the good and bad can be seen more clearly in people. Whether you choose to join Voldemort or choose to fight him, is your choice. Just remember we will get no where unless we stand together."

With Dumbledore's speech finished, people could be seen filing out of the Great Hall.

Lily suddenly became aware that she was firmly holding James' hand.

"Sorry," Lily said pulling her hand away.

"No problem," James replied, giving her a smile.

"Can you guys believe what Dumbledore said?" Katie asked, looking rather scared.

"I know," Emma said. "It's terrifying."

"I guess we now know who was behind all those killings in Scotland that were in the Daily Prophet a few days ago," Remus said.

Since the Great Hall was now completely empty, they decided to leave too. Emma, Katie, and Remus went back to the common room, while James and Lily decided to take a walk around the grounds, and Sirius was no where to be found.

**James and Lily**

"So what did you want to talk to me about so badly in there?" James asked as they stepped onto the sunny grounds.

Lily, during Dumbledore's speech, had poked James numerous times, telling him that she needed to talk to him, and on top of all that, she had his hand in a death grip for most of that.

"Well," Lily started. "Do you remember that dream I told you about the day I passed out in Muggle Studies?"

"Yeah..." James said, "but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything," Lily said looking slightly scared. "Do you remember the guy I told you about in the black cloak?"

"Yeah," James answered.

"Well, in my dream his face is getting clearer and I can tell he's getting stronger, so when Dumbledore made that announcement today I just had to tell someone," Lily said. "And you're the only one that knows."

"Woo," James said, running his hand through his already messy hair. "Do you think your dream is a premonition or something?"

"It might be, but if it is, then well, I really hope it doesn't come true anytime soon," Lily said.

Lily was just about to continue when a really pretty blonde haired girl came over and put her arms around James.

"Hey babe," the blonde girl said, kissing James on the neck.

"Hey Ally," James said.

"Whose Ally?" Lily asked.

"I'm James' girlfriend," Ally said giving Lily an evil glare. "And you are?"

"I'm Lily."

"Are you two done?" Ally asked impatiently.

"Umm..." James started, glancing at Lily and then Ally, now really uncomfortable.

"Yeah. We're done," Lily said. "You can have him."

Lily got up and started walking towards the castle. How could he?! Lily thought, now really angry at the whole situation. I thought he loved me! Well, if he wants her then by all means let him have her. Wait....am I jealous? No. Absolutely not. Lily pushed all thoughts of James and Ally out of her mind and made her way to the common room.

**Remus, Katie, and Emma**

"So...what do you guys wanna do?" Emma asked, taking a seat on the common room couch.

"Actually," Katie started, "me and Remus were gonna go for a walk."

"Good idea, it's so pretty outside," Emma said.

"Umm...no offense but we kinda wanna be alone" Katie said.

"Oh. No problem. I really need to get started on my Potions essay anyways," Emma replied.

Katie gave Emma a 'I'm sorry' kinda look, and then the two left the common room.

**Sirius**

"What do you think I am? Stupid?!"

"But he has great power and rewards his supporters."

"I don't care if he gives me ten million galleons, I'm not joining him."

"Sirius you're making a big mistake."

"Actually Bellatrix, I think this is the best decision I've ever made." And with that Sirius left Bellatrix standing there, quite annoyed.

**Lily**

When Lily finally made her way to the common room she found it empty except for one person.

"Hey Emma," Lily said, taking a seat next to her on the couch. "How's life treatin ya?"

"It was going good until this morning. That whole Voldemort thing is really scary."

"Yeah I know," Lily said. "Where's Katie and Remus?"

"They went for a walk and they wanted to be alone," Emma answered. "Where did you leave James?"

"Ugh. I really don't wanna talk about him," Lily said with a disgusted look on her face.

"What did he do now?" Emma asked.

"Did you know that he has a girlfriend?" Lily exclaimed. "I was trying to have a decent conversation with the guy and wham! Here comes this blonde headed bimbo, throwing herself all over him."

"I think somebody's jealous," Emma said with a smirk on her face.

"I"M NOT JEALOUS!" Lily screamed.

"Sheesh," Emma said, her ears ringing. "I don't think the people in Japan heard you."

"Sorry," Lily replied. "I didn't mean to yell that loud. It's just that it's really hard seeing him with another girl."

"I'm here for ya," Emma said, giving her a reassuring smile.

**Katie and Remus**

"It's really pretty outside today, don't you agree?" Katie asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Yeah. Very pretty," Remus answered.

More silence.

"If all we came out here for was to say how pretty it was, how come Emma couldn't join us?" Katie asked.

"There's something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time now," Remus started.

"What is it?" Katie asked.

"I really like you and I don't wanna scare you away, but I feel that it's a part of me, and well, if you can't except it, then maybe we're just not meant to be."

"I really like you too Remus, but you're starting to creep me out talking like that," Katie said.

Remus took a deep breath and said, "I'm a werewolf."

**Sirius**

Sirius, now quite alone and irritated, decided to look for the rest of his friends in the common room. (A/N- Seems like everyone always ends up goin to the common room eh?) Once there he noticed Lily and Emma sitting on the sofa.

"Hey Sirius," Lily said as he joined the two girls on the couch.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked, noticing the annoyed expression on his face.

"It's nothing," Sirius answered. "Hey, where is everyone?" Sirius asked, trying to change the subject.

"Katie and Remus went for a walk," Emma said.

"And James is off this his sluty girlfriend," Lily added.

"And as for Peter, we haven't seen him for ages," Emma said.

"You guys wanna go to the kitchen for a snack? I could really use some pie," Sirius said.

"Awesome idea," Lily said.

A/N- Yay! Chappie 5 is complete! Hope you guys liked it! Do me a favor and review please!


	6. Sirius Conversations

A/N- Sniff, sniff.....Only ONE review for my last chapter. Everyone seemed to really like A World Full of Flowers, but I guess no one really wants a sequel eh?

**Sirius Conversations**

"James? James? James! Guys are so impossible!" Ally exclaimed, throwing her hands up in frustration.

Minutes after Lily left, James' mind pretty much shut out all of his surroundings and he was left with his nagging thoughts.

Why was she so angry about Ally? I thought she would be happy for me, I mean we're friends.... Wait....is she _jealous_? Nah, that can't be it. Can it?

"JAMES!"

"Oww! That was my ear!" James exclaimed.

"Well, if you would listen to me then I wouldn't have to yell," Ally said.

With the ringing in his ears gradually lessening, James could hear clearly again. "So what were you saying?" he asked.

"I was saying," Ally started, "what's up with you and Evans?"

"Nothing. We're just friends," James answered.

Ally eyed him suspiciously. "So you have no feelings for her what so ever?"

"Only friendly ones," James replied.

Seeming satisfied with his answer, Ally pulled James into a very intense kiss.

James had met Ally the same day Lily left for Petunia's wedding. The two weren't serious or anything; they basically just used each other as snogging partners.

As Ally's hand began to entangle itself in his hair, James broke the kiss. "Sorry babe but I promised Sirius I'd meet him back at our dorm."

"It seems like all you ever do when we're together is make excuses to leave," Ally said looking slightly hurt.

"Sorry," James replied. "But Sirius said it was really important. I'll catch you later." Placing a quick kiss on Ally's lips, James made his way into the castle.

After walking up a few flights of stairs, James ran into none other than Sirius, Emma, and Lily.

"Hey Prongs!" Sirius greeted.

"Hi," James said sending a glance at Lily.

Great. This is just what I need on my first day back, Lily thought.

"Umm....do you guys mind if I borrow Sirius for a while?" James asked.

"Sure," Emma said. "Come on Lily, lets go get some of the pie."

Lily, glad she had a reason to get away from James, followed Emma in the direction of the kitchens.

"So what's up?" Sirius asked.

"Well," James began, " I need a bit of advice and you seem to be really good with girls...."

"Damn right I'm good with the ladies!" Sirius exclaimed. "And don't you forget it."

James rolled his eyes. "Can you be serious for just five minutes?"

"Jamesie....I _am_ Sirius."

"That joke is older than my great grandfather," James said. "Are you gonna help me or what?"

"Sure thing," Sirius replied.

"Right. So uh after Dumbledore's speech, Lily and I went out to the courtyard. We started talking and then Ally showed up...."

"Ah, that's gotta suck," Sirius said interrupting him.

"And when Lily found out Ally was my girlfriend she got pretty upset," James said. "Now we both know that I've still got feelings for Lily, but she can't expect me to sit around and wait until she's ready for a relationship. And I don't see why she got mad in the first place; I mean we're friends so she can't she just be happy for me?"

Sirius was quiet for a moment, taking in all the information. "It seems my dear boy, that you're in deep doo-doo."

"Naw dip Padfoot. Thanks for pointing out the obvious."

"Sorry," Sirius said smiling sheepishly. "Well, I know what you can do."

"You do?" James asked surprised.

"Yeah, this same situation happened to me once...."

"Really?" James asked now listening intently.

"Well, actually I saw it on a muggle movie. It was a little different from your problem.....ok it was a lot different from your problem. Yeah, so, never mind!" Sirius finished.

"You made me listen to you ramble and yet you still haven't helped me any," James said.

"Right," Sirius replied. "Well, let me put it this way, if you can't be with the one you love, love the one you're with."

"So you're saying I should forget about Lily?"

"At least until she realizes what a great catch you are and how much she wants to shag you senseless," Sirius answered.

"I don't know Padfoot. I've liked Lily for, well, as long as I can remember," James said.

"You're with Ally. Not Lily. You're seventeen and yet you sound like an old fart," Sirius said.

James let out a small chuckle. "Thanks mate."

"Anytime! Now, about Ally. How far have you gone with her?" Sirius asked.

"Padfoot I do not feel I am at liberty to discuss my sex life with you," James answered.

"Oh, come on!" Sirius exclaimed. "Please, please, PLEASE!"

"Fine! Sheesh, don't get your panties in a wad. No, I haven't slept with Ally."

"Is it because she aint got enough junk in the trunk? Cause I know this spell...."

"Padfoot! Her arse it not the problem! It's just fine the way it is," James said.

"Well, if you ever change your mind you know where to find me," Sirius replied winking.

James rolled his eyes.

"You guys are in the same spot we left you in!" Emma said suddenly appearing with Lily at her side. "We even had three bowls of ice cream and we ate slowly."

"We were doing some male bonding," Sirius said. "Isn't that right Jamesie?"

"Right."

"In the middle of the hallway?"Lily asked.

"It's all the rage now a days," Sirius said matter-of-factly.

"Are you guys heading back to the common room?" Emma asked.

"Sure are! Would you like to escort us?" Sirius asked holding out his arm.

"I would be honored," Emma said bowing. She hooked arms with Sirius and then with James.

"Are you coming Lily?" James asked.

"Umm, no. I'll catch up with you guys later."

"You sure?" James asked.

"Yeah."

"You heard the lady! Onward!" Sirius yelled. Together the three of them skipped down the hallway, leaving Lily quite alone.

Left alone in the deserted hallway, Lily started to feel as if someone was watching her. Looking around she noticed nothing and tried to brush the feeling aside. All of a sudden, Lily heard a nosie coming from behind her.

Thump. Thump.

Lily's heart starting beating a little faster. Turning around Lily's eyes were met with only the desered corridoor. "Wh- Whose there?" she asked her voice barely above a whisper.

No answer.

I'm probably just over reacting, Lily thought. I mean this _is _Hogwarts, everything is capable of moving. I can't believe I got that frightened over a little noise.

Thump. Thump.

This time the sound was closer. Real close.

Hearing the noise, all her rational thoughts escaped her mind, leaving nothing but fear. Lily once again turned around but saw nothing. As her hand reached for her wand a voice behind her said "I would put that away if I were you."

Turning around, Lily was face to face with non other then.....Ally.

A/N- Woooo! Scary eh? Weeeellll....please be kind and review! Thanks!


	7. Cat Fight

**Cat Fight**

"Oh! Hey Ally, you scared me!" Lily exclaimed.

"Aww, poor little Lily scared? Too bad James isn't here to save you now," Ally said darkly.

"What are you talking about?" Lily asked confused.

"I heard what happened with you and Amos," Ally replied. "It's all the damn school's been talking about."

"But what's that have to do with you?" Lily asked.

"Ever since I got together with James, you're all he talks about. Lily this, and Lily that. I'm getting real tired of it."

"James and I are just friends," Lily said.

"I'm not stupid," Ally spat. "I see the way he looks at you."

"We're just friends!" Lily exclaimed. "Now, if you'll excuse me..." Lily turned to leave, but was stopped by Ally.

"You're not going anywhere until we settle this," Ally said, firmly holding onto Lily's arm.

"It's already been settled," Lily replied, giving Ally a glare. "Let me go. Now."

What Ally did next was the last thing Lily expected. Ally's fist collided with Lily's jaw, causing her to stumble backwards. Lily stared at Ally while holding a hand to her jaw.

"I'm not gonna stoop to your level and fight," Lily said through clenched teeth. "And you better believe I'm going to report this to your Head of House."

Ally edged closer to Lily. She held up her hand, and was about to hit Lily again, but Lily beat her to hit. Anger getting the better of her, Lily slapped Ally across the face as hard as she could.

"You little bitch," Ally said.

Ally leapt to tackle Lily, but Lily read her intentions. She quickly moved out of the way, causing Ally to collide with the wall. Lily took this as the perfect opportunity to catch Ally by surprise, so she shoved her up against the wall; hard.

Now facing her opponent, Lily asked, "Are we done settling this?"

Ally gave Lily a glare, and then averted her gaze to something behind Lily. "Oh, please don't hurt me! I promise to let you have James! Just don't hurt me!"

"What?" Lily asked confused.

Lily turned around and was greeted with non other than James, who didn't exactly look too pleased at what he was seeing.

"Let her go Lily," James said, his voice dull and his expression passive.

Lily let Ally go, and was about to tell James what happened before Ally did, but James just held up his hand.

"Really Lily, you don't need to explain," James said.

Lily let out a sigh of relief, glad that he understood.

"Any blind person could have seen that you attacked Ally for no apparent reason. I thought you were better than that," James added, now looking disappointed.

Lily opened her mouth to respond, but again James cut her off.

"You might want to apologize."

James walked over to Ally and put an arm around her. He began looking over her various bruises that were beginning to form.

Lily stared in disbelief. This could not be happening. Ally attacked _her_, not the other way around. "Before you tell me to apologize you should get your facts straight," Lily said, glaring daggers at James and Ally.

Lily didn't wait for either one to respond. She headed towards the stairs, and began climbing them quickly.

How on earth could James be so stupid! He knows I would never to something like that, Lily thought. Urgh! I swear! If Ally wasn't the one he was shagging he would have sided with me, but nooooo...Potter's sex life always comes first.

Entering the common room, Lily stormed upstairs to her dormitory, praying that no one would be in there.

Opening the door, Lily was very pleased to see that her dorm was indeed empty. She plopped down onto her bed and buried her face into her pillow.

After about five minutes, the door to the dormitory opened and shut very quietly. Lily didn't bother to look up, not really caring who it was. Even though her head was still in her pillow, Lily heard faint sobs coming from her left.

Curiosity getting the better of her, Lily lifted her head up slightly, and looked to see who had entered. It was Katie.

Wiping a hand across her tear dried face, Lily got up and went to her friend.

"Katie?" Lily asked, her voice low.

No answer.

"Katie?" Lily tried again. "Are you ok?"

A few more sobs and Katie turned to face her. "Me and Remus broke up," she whispered.

Lily pulled Katie into a hug. "Shh...everything is going to be ok," Lily said trying to comfort her.

After about a half an hour, Katie fell asleep so Lily decided to leave the dorm and head down to the common room so she wouldn't wake her.

She went down the staircase and plopped herself on the sofa. Lily began staring intently into the wooden side table, loosing herself in her thoughts.

Guys are so much trouble. Just look at Katie, hell, look at herself. Sometimes I think we'd be better off without them, Lily thought, letting out a big sigh.

Lily was so rapped into her thoughts that she didn't hear the common room portrait open. When she felt the sofa sink down a little, she turned her head and was greeted with non other than James.

"What do you want?" Lily asked, her anger coming back.

"Why?" James asked, his voice almost a whisper.

"Why! That's all you have to say to me!" Lily yelled. "First I find out you have a girlfriend and then when she picks a fight with me, you take her side!"

"Lily..."

"Don't," Lily warned. "I'm tired of all your games, I'm tired of your stupid girlfriend, and most of all I'm tired of _you_."

James was about to speak, but Lily stopped him.

"I don't care what you have to say," Lily spat. "All you care about is yourself and whether or not you get shagged."

Lily stood up and started towards the girls staircase, but James and his quick reflexes stopped her.

"Just listen to me," James said holding her arm tightly.

Lily was about to tell him to get lost, but James stopped her. "I've listened to your say, now it's time you listen to mine."

Still holding onto her arm, James continued. "Do you think I like being with Ally? Do you think I like not being with you?"

Lily stared at him.

"Well, I don't. The past few months has sucked Lily," James said loosening his grip on her arm a little. "But I was happy just being friends with you, that's all you could handle at the time being."

"Then why Ally?" Lily asked bitterly.

"I loved you, but you didn't expect me to sit around and wait, did you?" James asked.

"Yes!" Lily exclaimed, hot tears now rolling down her cheeks. "See, it's just like I said, it always comes back to you and your sex life!"

"You know that's not it," James starting to get angry. "A year ago you didn't even give me the time of day, so when you finally decided to go out with me, it was a damn miracle. Yeah we went out for a while and it was awesome, but once we broke up I didn't think you would ever consider trying it again."

"Well, I did," Lily whispered.

A/N- I am SO sorry to anyone who has been reading this that it took me so long to update. Blame my homework crazed teachers. lol Well, hope this chapter was good...please tell me in a review!


	8. Bring On The Rain

**Bring On The Rain **

Lily awoke the next morning to find a tawny owl tapping vigorously at her window. Unlatching the window, Lily recognized the owl as Tina; her parents owl. (She got them one last Christmas so they could write.) After giving Tina some owl treats, Lily sat down on her bed to read her letter.

_Hello Lily. _

_How are you? I'm good. Sorry it took me so long to write, it's just that I've been really busy. I gave this to your mum so I hope it finds its way to you. Ever since your sisters wedding I can't stop thinking about you. I was wondering if maybe you'll come visit me one weekend or during Easter break._

_Awaiting Your Response,  
Dylan_

_P.S- I still think your mum is SUPER hot!_

Reading the last part of Dylan's letter caused Lily to laugh. That night had been wonderful and Dylan was extremely attractive. Glancing at the nearby clock, Lily saw that if she didn't hurry she'd be late to her first class, so she quickly tucked the letter into her pocket.

"Settle down, settle down," Professor McGonagall said.

The first class of the day was Transfiguration. The ever nearing N.E.W.T's had all the teachers loading on the work. Piles of papers, endless reading, and tons of homework; not exactly what you call fun.

"Today," McGonagall started, "we're going to try something new. Instead of throwing many assignments at you and doing them by yourself, you shall get a partner."

Many students began shifting their chairs towards their friends, but McGonagall said, "_I_ will be choosing your partners."

Groans came from everyone. "But Minerva!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Mr. Black please be quiet, and don't call me that. Now, the two of you are to complete all the assignments I give and go over anything that the other doesn't understand," McGonagall explained. "Partners are as follows: Smith and Wither, Green and Yip, Evans and Potter, Jyls and Hill, Black and Ashe..."

And the list went on.

The rest of the class period went by pretty quickly. Just as the bell rang Professor McGonagall yelled out the assignment; which included their partners.

"I can't believe you got James," Emma said as they walked to their next class.

"I know," Lily said. "Just my luck."

"It will be ok," Katie reassured. "I'm just glad I didn't get Remus; that would have been really awkward."

"Have you talked to him since the breakup?" Emma asked.

"No," Katie answered, "but I really should."

Lily and Emma agreed.

"Emma's the lucky one," Lily said grinning. "She got the hottest guy in our class!"

"I would much rather have Sirius," Emma complained.

After Care of Magical Creatures and Potions, the seventh years were loaded with homework. How in the world they were gonna find time to sleep was a mystery. Dinner was pretty much their only relaxation time.

Later on in the common room Lily, Katie, and Emma were sitting in fluffy armchairs doing their homework when James approached.

"Uh Lily?" he asked awkwardly.

"Yes James?" Lily answered without looking up from her book.

"Do you want to get started on the Transfiguration assignment?"

"Sure," Lily said. She shut her book and put down her quill. "I'll see you guys later," she said to Katie and Emma.

"So where do you want to work?" James asked as they stepped out of the common room.

"An empty classroom or something should be fine," Lily answered.

"I think I have just the place," James said showing a small grin.

"Oh no," Lily said. "I know that look."

"What look?" James asked innocently.

"That one!" Lily answered pointing. "James Potter you smell of mischief."

James laughed. "I was only going to suggest Hogsmeade."

"Hogsmeade!" Lily exclaimed. "We could be expelled for that!"

"Oh come on Lily, please?" James begged, giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Fine," she said. "but if we get caught I swear I'll tell Dumbledore that you used mind control on me."

"Fair deal. Now let's go."

James grabbed Lily's hand and led her up several flights of stairs and many twists. Finally reaching a statue of the one eyed witch, James whispered the password and they gained access.

Once inside the tunnel it was completely dark. Lily pulled out her wand and said, "Lumos."

Though her wand was lit, it was still pretty dark. Lily kept stumbling over small rocks and she had to take twice as many steps as James just to keep up with him.

After some time of walking in silence Lily said, "I still can't believe I let you talk me into this."

"Oh Lily don't fight it," James replied. "You know you just love my little excursions."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Finally reaching the trapdoor that lead them into Honeydukes, they began discussing where they should work.

"How about the Three Broom Sticks?" Lily suggested.

"I was thinking about the Shrieking Shack," James said.

"James Potter I am not going into a haunted house to do Transfiguration. Absolutely not," Lily said crossing her arms.

"Oh come on," James begged. "It's not haunted, that's just a rumor. There's also a lot of space in there. Please?"

"I swear," Lily started. "It's as if you want me to die."

"I promise I'll protect you," James said, once again giving her his famous puppy dog eyes.

Lily stared at him. "Fine," she said.

"Lily you rock!" James exclaimed.

While climbing upthe huge hill that lead them to the Shrieking Shack, Lily kept picturing all the horrific ways she could die. No one was around this part of Hogsmeade so they didn't have to worry about running into a teacher.

When they reached the front door, James opened it and let Lily go in first. "Age before beauty," he said smiling.

Lily gulped, too scared to respond to his comment, and stepped inside. When James closed the door, all the light was gone, leaving them in the dark.

"Lumos Maxima," James said.

All the lights and many small candles suddenly lit up, giving Lily a chance to get a good look at the place. It was a huge house. Many pictures still hung on the walls, completely covered in dust, and the furniture was ripped to pieces. It looked as if a lion had decided to go on a clawing spree.

"If this place wasn't so dusty and messy it wouldn't be half bad," Lily said.

"Told ya," James replied. "And look, no ghosts."

"Well, lets get to work," Lily said taking a seat on the floor.

James sat down beside her and the work began.

First they readthe two chapters in the text book,and thenthey got to work on the spell. Within a couple tries James had it down pack but Lily on the other hand, was having a bit of trouble.

"This is impossible!" Lily exclaimed. "I think she assigned the hardest spell ever."

"It's not that hard, Lily," James said. "I think if you flicked your wand instead of swishing it, you'd get it."

Lily gave him an evil glare. "What makes you so smart?"

"Lily, Lily, Lily," James said. "You must learn that I am the all mighty James, and uh Transfiguration is my strong point."

Still glaring, Lily decided to swallow her pride and take James' advice. She flicked her wand and said the spell.

"Alright Lily!" James exclaimed. "Told ya it was all in the flick."

Once they practicing the spell a few more times, Lily said, "Well, it's getting pretty late; maybe we should head back."

"I guess so," James agreed.

Lily got up and began making her way towards the door. Reaching for the handle she turned around to see if James was behind her. He was still by the pillows and he was reading something.

"James?" Lily asked. "Are you coming?"

He looked up from what he was reading, not saying anything.

"James?" Lily tried again.

Lily made her way slowly over to him, wondering what was wrong. When she got close enough to realize what he was reading, she let out a small gasp.

"Give it back," Lily said firmly, holding out her hand.

"Were you planning on telling me?" James asked.

"Give. It. Back," Lily repeated.

"After what you said last night and then this? God, Lily."

"That's none of your business!" Lily exclaimed. "Now, give it back!"

Lily went to snatch it from him, but James was quicker. "Were you even planning on telling me?"

Lily let out a sigh. "I just got it today."

"Are you seeing him?"

"Not officially. Can we just go please?" Lily pleaded.

"Why on earth didn't you just tell me?" James asked, looking disappointed. "And after last night I thought you might..."

"Might what?" Lily asked.

"Might actually wanna get back together," James finished. "But I guess not."

James thrusted the letter into Lily's hands and jerked open the door, leaving without her. Lily jogged to catch up to him.

"You can't be mad over this, you know!" Lily yelled. "We're not together anymore and plus you're still with Ally!"

James stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face her. "I can be mad over this, I am fully aware we're not together anymore, and I dumped Ally last night."

Lily gaped at him. Since when did everything become so complicated? A rumble of thunder in the distance brought her back to reality.

"Y-you dumped Ally?" Lily asked dumbly. "Why?"

"You know why!" James exclaimed. "And to think, you're the smartest witch in the whole school."

The thunder was getting louder, and it looked as if was going to start pouring any second.

"You know I don't want to hurt you," Lily said. "I just..."

The rain came pouring down in big cold drops. They weren't near any type of shelter so within seconds they were completely soaked. Lily didn't even get a chance to finish her sentence because just then James pulled her into a deep kiss. His strong arms wrapped around her felt oh so familiar, making her not wanting to pull away.

After a few minutes they pulled away, each gasping for air. James was staring at her as if he didn't know what he was doing and Lily felt the exact way.

_It's almost like the hard times circle round,  
__A couple drops, and they all start comin down  
__Yeah, I might feel defeated,  
__And I might hang my head,  
__I might be barely breathing,  
__But I'm not dead  
__Cause tomorrow's another day  
__And I'm thirsty anyway  
__So bring on the rain_

_-Jo Dee Messina _

A/N- Sniff...sniff. That is such a romantic chapter! Well, compared to what I usually write. I know what you're probably thinking...Lily possibly can't go out with James, she has Dylan. Let me just assure you that there is much more drama ahead.


	9. Revelations and Secrets

**Revelations and Secrets**

When Lily returned to her dorm that night, her mind was racing. Not only did she actually enjoy the kiss, but now she wanted to strangle a certain messy haired boy.

How can he do that? Lily wondered. Even suggest getting back together. Absolutely mental is what he is.

Lily changed clothes and jumped into bed. She tried going to sleep but thoughts of James kept her awake. Yes she liked him, no doubt about that, but to actually start dating him again was a whole other story.

Snuggling under the covers, the pitter patter of rain on the roof nudged her to sleep.

"Wake up Lily!" Emma exclaimed.

"Mmph," Lily mumbled from somewhere under the covers.

"Rise and shine!" Emma said, pulling away the covers. "I expect you dressed and ready to go in ten minutes. I want to hear all about last night."

Oh God, Lily thought. Last night...too bad it wasn't a nightmare.

After taking a shower and getting dressed, Lily and Emma made their way down to breakfast.

"Where's Katie?" Lily asked, after they took their seats at the Gryffindor table.

Emma grinned. "After you left with James she decided to pay a visit to dear Remus."

"Woo," Lily said surprised. "Any plans on getting back together?"

"I was just about to ask you the same question," Emma replied.

Lily shot a glance at James, who was at the other end of the table. "I don't know," she said. "Everything is all screwed up."

Emma gave her a knowing look.

"I got a letter from Dylan," Lily said, changing the subject.

"And?" Emma coaxed.

"He wants me to come see him over Easter break," Lily said simply.

"Are you?" Emma asked.

"I'm thinking about it," Lily answered. "I could use some excitement in my life, especially with the N.E.W.T's coming up."

"I suppose so," Emma said. "You do realize our break is this weekend, right?"

"Yeah," Lily answered. "Do you think I should try things with Dylan?"

Just then Katie sat down at the table, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Somebody got some last night," Lily said grinning.

Katie gave her a look. "Last night went pretty well considering the circumstances; strange but pretty well," she said.

"Come on Katie! Spill!" Emma exclaimed.

"Later," Katie replied, glancing at the end of the table.

The day went by pretty quickly, and the seventh year students were once again loaded with homework.

Lily was currently up in her dorm, sitting on her bed, and writing Dylan back.

_Dear Dylan,  
It was great to hear from you. I got your letter from my mum just yesterday. I thought about your offer and decided that seeing you is just what I need, especially with my exams coming up. My Easter break starts this Friday so, you can pick me up at my parents house at around four. Can't wait to see you! _

_Lily_

After rereading what she wrote, Lily tied the piece of parchment to her owls leg, and sent it on its way.

Well, Lily thought, I guess I better get started on that Potions essay. Just as she sat back down on her bed and had about a paragraph written, Katie came bursting through the door.

Katie glanced around the room. When she saw Lily she let out a grateful sigh. "I really need to talk to you," she said.

"What is it?" Lily asked concerned.

Katie took a seat on Lily's bed, and after making Lily swear to secrecy, she told her the whole story.

"Last night," Katie started, "I went to Remus' dorm to apologize about the other night…"

"Go ahead," Lily coaxed.

"Well," Katie continued, "when I opened the door, the only person there was Sirius. I asked him if he knew when Remus would be back; he didn't know. Then I don't know what came over me, but I just started crying."

"That's all?" Lily asked. "Gracious girl! You had me thinking you robbed Gringots."

"Oh, but there's more," Katie replied. "Right, so…I started crying and Sirius put an arm around me, for comfort, and the next thing I know Sirius and I are makin out and has me lying on his bed."

"Oh my God!" Lily exclaimed. "Emma is going to kill you!"

"I know!" Katie yelled. "That's why you _can't _tell her! You promised…"

"I won't," Lily reassured her. "But you guys aren't thinking of getting together are you?"

"Well, we didn't talk about it yet," Katie said.

Just then Emma came in, looking quite flustered. After slamming her books down on the floor, she flung herself on her bed.

"Rough day?" Lily asked.

"More like the worse day ever," Emma replied.

"Oh, come now," Katie said. "It couldn't have been that bad."

Emma snorted. "First I spilt ink on my robes during Muggle Studies, then Hoklis blew our potion up so there's another F for that class, I forgot my homework for Care of Magical Creatures, and to top it all off I found out Sirius likes some girl that isn't me."

Katie sent Lily a nervous glance. "Do you know who?" she asked nervously.

"No," Emma spat. "Bet just like all his other girls she's a skanky, sluty, whore, that'll sleep with him after the first date."

Katie opened her mouth and then closed it. If looks could kill Emma would most certainly be dead. Deciding against telling her off, Katie just got up and left the room.

"You know you should just forget about Sirius," Lily said. "You deserve much better."

Emma sighed. "I know my chances with him are very slim, but I think that's what makes me want him more."

Lily looked at her sympathetically. "Why don't you come with me to my parents house for break."

"I thought you were spending time with Dylan," Emma said.

"I am," Lily replied. "But I won't be with him the whole time, and you could totally use the time away from here."

"I don't know…" Emma said. "I think I'll pass."

"Oh come on!" Lily persuaded. "It'll be fun. Pleeeeease?"

"Fine," Emma said.

Lily got up and hugged her friend. "I promise we'll have oodles of fun."

**The Boy's Dorm **

James was pacing back and forth. He couldn't do his homework because he was way too distracted; he didn't feel like going down to the kitchens because for once he wasn't hungry; and he couldn't sleep because again he was way too distracted.

"Can you stop pacing mate?" Sirius asked. "You're making me dizzy."

James shot him a look. "Fine," he said, "but only because I don't want to wear down the floor."

James plopped down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. Never once had a girl had this much power over him. He was acting like a love sick puppy and this was _not _how James Potter acted.

"What's eating you?" Sirius asked.

"Take a wild guess," James said bitterly.

"Lily?"

"Yeah," James replied.

"Mate, you need to get over her," Sirius instructed. "She's turned you into a pacing machine."

James laughed. "I can't just get over her," he said. "There's just…I don't know, something about her."

"Well, my dear comrade if I didn't know any better I'd say you were in love." Sirius looked at James with the craziest grin.

"What?" James asked.

"Nothing," Sirius said.

A/N- Ahh the drama! I think I'm getting really good at story writing...I know how concieted that must sound, but if you compare my first story to this one; MAJOR improvement. I know there wasn't any Lily/James action in this chappie but I promise it's comin! Now please review!


	10. Easter Break Begins

**Easter Break Begins **

Friday morning was very hectic. Everyone was running around making sure that they didn't forget to pack anything. It was finally Easter weekend, which meant four beautiful days of no school.

"Are you almost ready?" Lily asked Emma, as she clasped her suitcase closed.

"All set," Emma said. She picked up her stuff and carried it over to Lily's bed. "Are you sure it's ok with your parents that I'm staying?"

"Of course it's ok," Lily replied. "And plus without Petunia living there anymore they will love having another kid around."

"I can't believe you guys are leaving me here all by myself," Katie said upon entering the dorm.

"Don't worry," Emma encouraged. "We'll be back before you know it."

"Yeah," Lily agreed pulling Katie into a hug. "Good luck on figuring out things with Sirius," Lily whispered in her ear.

Katie nodded her head and offered to walk Lily and Emma to the front door.

It was a beautiful day to start their break. The sun was shining brightly and not a cloud was in sight. Considering that it was only spring, it was fairly warm.

After parting ways with Katie at the door, Emma and Lily made their way down to the Hogsmeade train station, along with about a hundred other students. Once aboard, they quickly found a compartment, and within moments, the train was moving.

"Are we there yet?" Emma asked impatiently, thirty minutes later.

"About another hour," Lily answered after checking her watch.

Emma let out a sigh. "Wake me when we're there," she said placing her head on the window.

While Emma slept, Lily gazed out of the window; butterfly's slowly starting to make their way into her stomach. She only saw Dylan once so why she was getting so nervous she didn't know. Deep down Lily was actually more concerned about James. Yes she liked him, yes she enjoyed kissing him in the middle of a rainstorm, but not only does James seem to good to be true, she didn't know if she wanted to ruin a perfectly good friendship.

Skreeeeeeetch!

"Wake up," Lily said, shaking Emma.

"I took the cheetoes," Emma mumbled.

Lily laughed. What on earth was she dreaming about?

"Emma! Wake up!"

"Jeez Lily, no need to yell," Emma complained as she rubbed her ears.

As the two got off the train, they began scanning the vast crowd for Lily's parents. A few moments later they finally saw Mrs. Evans standing beside one of the ticket booths.

"Mum!" Lily exclaimed, as she ran over to her. Lily dropped her luggage and gave her mom a big hug.

"Nice to see you too," Mrs. Evans said.

Lily pulled away and introduced the two. "Mum, this is Emma; Emma this is my mum."

"Nice to meet you darling," Mrs. Evans said as they shook hands.

Emma gave her a small smile.

"Well," Mrs. Evans said, "are you girls hungry?"

"I'm starved," Lily answered as her stomach let out a small rumble. "And I know Emma is too."

"How did you know?" Emma asked.

"Because you were talking about cheetoes in your sleep," Lily answered laughing.

After eating lunch, they all headed back to Lily's house.

"Home sweet home," Lily said as she entered the front door.

Lily took Emma up to her room and they got all settled in.

"The bathroom is right across the hall and feel free to raid the fridge," Lily told her. Lily glanced at her watch. "Whoo…only an hour until Dylan is here."

"Nervous?" Emma asked.

"A little," Lily confessed.

"Do I get a chance to meet him?" Emma asked.

"Of course," Lily replied. "He's really great; you'll totally love him. I'm gonna start getting ready."

Emma nodded, taking a seat on her bed.

"You can look through my movies and if you find one you like..."

Lily didn't notice the confused look that she was getting from Emma until after she was done talking.

"Oh!" Lily exclaimed feeling stupid.

Emma was a pureblood, which would explain not knowing what in the world a television is. After Lily explained it to her, she left Emma to get ready.

Lily debated on what she should wear. Jeans were a bit too casual, but a dress would probably be too formal. She finally decided on a black skirt that came to her mid thigh and a burgundy tank top. Lily then brushed out her auburn hair and pulled half of it up. After adding a necklace and a couple bracelets, Lily looked beautiful.

Forty five minutes later Lily was all ready to go. Together Emma and Lily went downstairs to greet Dylan when he arrived. After waiting only ten minutes, the doorbell rang.

Lily took a deep breath and opened the door. There in front of her stood a very attractive guy that made Lily break into a smile.

"Hello," Lily greeted.

"Hey," Dylan replied, pulling out a single rose.

"Aww...thank you," Lily said.

She then invited Dylan inside and introduced him to Emma.

"You two behave," Lily said. "I'll just get my coat and then we'll get going."

"So how long have you known Lily?" Dylan asked taking a seat on the couch.

"About seven years," Emma answered.

"That's a long time," Dylan commented.

"Sure is," Emma answered coldly.

Something about Dylan made Emma feel highly uncomfortable. Upon first glance Dylan looked like a perfect gentleman, but after being in the room with him for only about two minutes made Emma feel as if he couldn't be trusted.

"So where are you taking her?" Emma asked.

"First we're going to this wonderful Italian restaurant and then there's someone I want her to meet," Dylan answered.

"Who?" Emma asked.

Who Dylan was referring to Emma never found out because just then Lily came back, the rose behind her ear and coat in hand.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"All set," Dylan replied. "Nice meeting you," he added to Emma.

Emma gave him a weak smile.

When Lily and Dylan walked out of the front door, Emma had the sudden urge to stop her. Instead she just sat on the couch and hoped that she didn't just make a big mistake.

A/N- Ooo…whatever is going to happen. Dun, dun, dun! Hope you liked this chapter, and I would like to thank my dear pal SillyandSirius for helping me with this! Now, please do me a favor and review!


	11. The Long Awaited Date

**The Long Awaited Date**

Lily and Dylan were currently sitting in the most beautiful restaurant Lily had ever seen. There were many small circular tables scattered over the floor, and on each table there was a small bouquet of flowers and a lit red candle. The waiters were dressed in tuxedoes and spoke with Italian accents.

"Good evening," their waiter greeted. "I am Alfonzo and I shall be your waiter this evening. Are you ready to order?"

"Any idea on what you're getting?" Lily asked Dylan.

"I was thinking chicken parmesan," Dylan replied without looking up at his menu.

"Good choice. "I'll have the same," Lily said.

"Two chicken parmesans it is," the waiter said after scribbling down their order. He then bought them a bottle of wine and two crystal glasses.

"This place is beautiful," Lily said.

"And the food is great," Dylan added.

"This must be costing you a fortune," Lily said.

"Not really," Dylan replied. "My boss just gave me a bonus."

"He should give you bonus's more often," Lily said taking a sip of her wine.

"So, what have you been up to?" Dylan asked.

Lily, remembering Dylan was a muggle, had to think over what she was going to say; making sure it didn't have any wizardness in it. "I'm getting ready to take my final exams," she answered.

"I'm so glad I'm done with school," Dylan said.

"I'm actually sad about leaving," Lily said truthfully. Hogwarts had been her home away from home for seven years. Life without it just seemed empty.

After eating their chicken parmesan, dessert, and a couple more glasses of wine, the two left the restaurant.

"So where to next?" Lily asked as they got into the car.

"There's someone I really want you to meet," Dylan said simply.

"Who's this someone you speak of?" Lily asked.

"You'll see," Dylan answered with a smile.

He then placed a quick kiss of Lily's lips, which caused her to giggle a little. The wine was slowly starting to get to her.

Driving only about two miles, Dylan pulled off the main road and onto a narrow side road that came to an end only after a few yards. Dylan parked the car in an abandoned pasture that had a lake nearby. The setting was quite romantic.

"I thought there was someone you wanted me to meet," Lily said confused.

"First I thought we could do a little catching up," Dylan said with a glint in his eyes.

He leaned closer to her. Dylan's lips were hovering just above hers. Lily could feel his warm breath, and after looking into his eyes she was a little taken aback. There was so much lust she could hardly bare the tension anymore. He put his lips forcefully on hers, and Lily began kissing him back while running a hand through his hair.

After a few minutes, Dylan pulled away from Lily's lips and began lightly sucking her neck.

He is too good at this, Lily thought.

Dylan brought his lips back up to hers, catching Lily off guard. She quickly recovered though, and parted her mouth a little, allowing him entrance. As Dylan's fingers slowly began to remove Lily's shirt a thought ran through her head that this wasn't right. Lily wasn't one who ignored her instincts, but the wine was clouding her judgment a little. Only when her shirt was fully off did reality slam down upon her. This was not how Lily Evans acted.

"Uhh, Dylan?" Lily asked uncertainly.

"Hmm?" Dylan mumbled as he continued to kiss her neck.

"I think we should stop," Lily said.

Dylan pulled away and looked up at her. His eyes were still full of lust and another emotion Lily couldn't quite recognize.

"Fine," he said. He got back into the drivers seat and straightened out his shirt. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Lily let out a cough; her lame attempt to start a conversation.

"I'm sorry," Dylan apologized. "I guess I just got a little carried away."

"Oh, no it's fine," Lily said.

More silence.

"Wasn't there someone you wanted me to meet?" Lily asked.

"Oh yeah," Dylan remembered.

He started the car and pulled back onto the main highway. They drove in silence for about twenty minutes. Lily didn't recognize where they were anymore, and they had a while back pulled off the highway. The road had vast amounts of trees on either side, making it look as if this was straight out of a horror movie. It was now around eleven o'clock, and Lily had told Emma that she'd be back by midnight.

"How much longer?" Lily asked.

"Not long," Dylan answered.

Ten minutes later they had arrived. As they got out of the car, Lily had the sudden urge to run back in it. Stop worrying so much, she thought. Dylan wouldn't do anything to hurt me, would he?

They began walking down a dark path that led them into the woods. Lily could just make out a small house in the distance. Her mind was practically screaming at her to turn back, but she continued walking.par par On the front porch of the small wooden house Dylan stopped her.

"I can't wait for you to meet him," he said.

He had that same look in his eyes earlier that Lily couldn't recognize.par par Lily gave Dylan a weak smile. He then opened the door and she stepped inside. She heard Dylan enter behind her and lock the door. There was an armchair facing the fireplace, and a voice came from behind it.

"Good work," hissed a voice.

The man stood up from his chair and turned around.par par Lily let out a small gasp and her eyes got wide. She was faced with non other than the man the Ministry was trying so hard to find, the man that had killed so many innocent people, the man that wizard families feared; Lord Voldemort.

"Don't be scared Lily," he hissed. "I promise to make this quick and painless; if you cooperate."

&

Emma was sitting on the couch, flipping through a magazine. It was now 12:05. Lily was never late, so Emma was now really worried. Mr. and Mrs. Evans wouldn't be back until tomorrow morning so she didn't have any clue what to do.

"Of course!" Emma exclaimed out loud to no one inparticular. "James!"

She quickly found some parchment and began scribbling away. "Take this to James," Emma instructed Lily's owl. "and hurry."

As if the owl knew the letter was urgent, it quickly took off.

"I hope she's ok," Emma said, taking a seat back on the couch.

&

"What do you want from me?" Lily asked nervously.

"My dear girl, it's not what I want from you, but what you can do for me," Voldemort answered.

Lily gulped. This was going to be one interesting yet scary experience.

"You see," Voldemort began, "you and a certain friend of yours seem to hold the key to me coming to complete power. Being the kind soul I am, I've decided that if you join me I won't kill you."

Gee thanks, Lily thought.

"Why do you want me to join you?" Lily asked. "I'm not even powerful."

"Oh, but you are," Voldemort replied. "Take her to her room," he instructed to Dylan.

Dylan grabbed Lily's arm forcefully and led her down a dark hallway. They came to a wooden door and Dylan opened it. He then gave her a shove and Lily found herself inside the room.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Lily asked. "I thought..."

"Thought I liked you?" Dylan finished for her. "Yea, well it was just part of the job. You're the sixteenth girl I've lured here so far." Dylan grinned a little as if he should be proud of his accomplishment.

"Well," he continued as he pulled a key out of his pocket, "have a nice night."

Lily saw him shut the door and wanted so badly to scream. This wasn't how she was supposed to spend her Easter break; locked up in a room and being held hostage by the wizarding world's most wanted. Without a wand and no windows, Lily was certainly trapped.

Lily made her way to the corner which contained a bed. It was full of straw, which caused her to itch like crazy. Soon after closing her eyes, Lily fell into a restless sleep.

A/N- Dun, dun, dun! So what do ya think? Love it? Hate it? Wanna kill me for ending the chapter right here? Only one way to let me know! Review please!


	12. A Dangerous Attempt

**A Dangerous Attempt**

Tap, tap, tap.

"Mmph..." James mumbled from under the covers.

Tap, tap, tap.

"Just five more minutes mum," he said.

When the taping continued, James reluctantly opened his eyes. To his surprise, it was still dark outside. After glancing at his alarm clock, which read 1:05, James let out a groan. He went to his bedroom door and opened it; no one was there.

I could have sworn I heard taps, James thought.

Tap, tap, tap.

Finally realizing that the taps were coming from the window, James unlatched it, and an owl flew in. The owl immediately began pecking at his arm.

"Woo now, " James said. "Hold still so I can get this letter off of ya."

_James, _

_I think Lily might be in trouble. She went on a date with Dylan and hasn't came back yet. It's probably nothing, but can you do that tracking spell that you're so good at just to make sure. _

_-Emma_

"I knew that guy was trouble," James said to the owl, who let out a small hoot in reply.

James grabbed his wand. "Findo Imperitus," he said. A small orange spark emitted from his wand, followed by a cloud of smoke. The cloud of smoke soon turned into a small wooden shack in the midst of woods. Suddenly the image shifted to Lily sleeping, which soon after came to Voldemort and Dylan talking.

James waved his wand and the images disappeared. Thoughts were racing through his mind; how am I going to save her? Is she hurt? James then scribbled a quick reply to Emma, telling her that Lily was in danger and to inform the Ministry. After sending the owl off, James concentrated hard on the shack that he had seen only moments before.

CRACK!

There James stood, wand in hand, getting ready to face the most powerful dark wizard of them all. To say he was nervous was an understatement, but he knew what he had to do. He walked as quietly as he could to the side of the shack. He came across several windows, and carefully peered inside them. James found one room completely empty.

Well, this is probably my best shot if I'm gonna get in there, he thought.

As he reached out to open the window, James half expected to set off some sort of alarm. Surprisingly nothing happened; the window opened with no trouble at all.

This is a little too good to be true, James thought.

James hoisted himself into the window, trying to be as quiet as possible. The only light in the room was coming from under the door. He could also hear voices coming from the other side of it. James made his way over to the door and tried to hear what the two voices were saying.

"She'll never join willingly."

"She either join or she dies."

"What about the other guy?"

"He's after the girl. Once he sees her he'll join."

Who is this guy they're talking about? James wondered. He assumed the girl was Lily...

James heard footsteps coming his way. He prayed that no one would come in; not real sure what he'd do if someone did. Suddenly the door knob began to turn. James' heart stopped.

This is it, he thought.

"Come here!" yelled an angry voice.

The person on the other side of the door then left; their footsteps breaking the deadly silence in the room.

James let out the air he had been holding in. That was too close. He had to find Lily and get out of here fast.

After taking a few deep breaths, James gathered up all his courage and opened the door slowly. He peered down the dark hall and to his surprise it was deserted. To the right was what looked like a living room. A fire was burning in the fireplace; an occasional snap came from the burning wood. That was the only sound that came from the now quiet house. To his left was a dark hallway with only a few candles for light.

Deciding to go to the left, James left the safe haven of the small room, and began walking down the dark hallway. Staying close to the wall, James noticed that after only about ten steps he had reached the end of the hallway. He had only came across three doors and a few dusty paintings.

I'm only gonna have one shot, James thought. Which door should I choose?

The first door had strange noises coming from behind it that oddly sounded like hundreds of purring cats. The second door had no door knob and no noises coming from behind it. The third door had many claw marks on it; almost as if a lion had taken it's claws and ran them down the door.

Well, this is just great, James thought. How do I know which door to choose? Too bad I can't peek under the door; that way I'd be able to see what's inside without attracting any attention.

James then began racking his brain for any spells that would help. At first nothing came to mind, but then an idea hit him. I wonder if I can use the compass spell to point me to Lily, James wondered.

With nothing to loose, James took out his wand and whispered, "Point me to Lily." Surprisingly the wand began to move. It rested at the first door for a second or two, and then as if it changed it's mind, it went to the second door. At the second door it stayed for five long minutes. James didn't think that it was going to move anymore, and was just about to go in when the wand moved again. When pointed at the third door the wand gave a little wiggle.

James took a deep breath and reached for the third doors handle. It was locked. "Alohomora," he said.

With the door now unlocked, James went inside. It took a minute for his eyes to adjust to the dark room, but in the far corner he saw the outline of a body.

"Lily?" James said as he lightly shook her. "Wake up."

Lily looked up at him, wondering why she was on the floor. Then the events of last night came flooding back to her. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to rescue you," James said proudly.

"You could have been killed," Lily said. "You should have just contacted Dumbledore."

"I didn't want to waste any time," James said. "Now come on; we gotta get out of here."

"You're leaving so soon?" asked a voice from the doorway.

Lily and James looked up. Voldemort was standing in the doorway, blocking their only way out.

A/N- This was a really hard chapter to write because Mr. Voldie is a very evil guy that knows all sorts of spells and traps that I probably would never even think of. I tried my best though! Feel free to leave any comments in a review! Review being the keyword...


	13. It's About Time

A/N- Just wanted to say that I'm very depressed! Only 5 reviews for my last chapter! Thanks to the people that actually reviewed. This chapter is dedicated to all of you. :) But the weird thing is I have 206 hits on this story but only 5 reviews. If you're reading this and not reviewing, well then shame on you! It's not like reviews take up a very large amount of your time and they're not exactly difficult. How would you like it if no one reviewed your story? Hmm? Yea...uhh enough of my rambling. Enjoy the chapter!

**It's About Time**

"Yea, we really don't like it here that much," James said, his eyes fixed on Voldemort.

"Sorry Potter, but I can't let you two leave just yet. You see, there's something I need to make sure my plan works."

"What do you need from us?" James asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"All I need is for you to join me," Voldemort said simply.

"We'll never join you," James spat.

"Maybe this will change your mind. Cruico!"

Lily and James both let out gasps of pain. It was if a thousand knives were being stabbed into their body. They were both feeling a huge amount of pain that neither had ever felt before. They were trying hard not to scream, but that was proving to be a very hard task.

After what seemed like an eternity, Voldemort removed the spell. "I'll let you think some more about my offer," he hissed. Then, he turned around and left the room; locking the door behind him.

"Are you all right?" James asked gasping for breath.

"Yea, I'm ok," Lily replied shaking slightly. "I've never felt so much pain in my life."

The two sat in silence for a while, each lost in their own thoughts. How they were gonna get out of this place neither of them knew. James was just hoping that Emma sent that letter to the Ministry; that was probably their only hope.

Suddenly a huge bang came from the front of the house. It caused the walls to shake and the floor to rumble. Lily and James looked at each other, and they both got to their feet. Lily went to reach for her wand, but realized that it wasn't there.

"I still have mine," James said. "I guess ole Voldemort isn't that bright after all."

Lily gave a small chuckle. "Well, let's go see what all the commotion is about. Maybe we'll be able to escape..."

James unlocked the door, and they both stepped into the dimly lit hallway. When they reached the small living room, they noticed that the front door had been blasted away.

"Woo," Lily whispered.

Off in the distance green and red sparks could be seen flying around. As Lily and James neared closer to the door, they saw Voldemort and Dumbledore dueling.

"How did Dumbledore know we were here?" Lily asked.

"I told Emma to send a letter to the Ministry, and I guess they told him," James answered, not taking his eyes off the two men.

All was quiet in the small shack except for the yelling of spells coming from outside. A floorboard creaked behind them and then Lily felt a wand tip pointed at her back.

"Don't move," said a voice behind them.

Lily didn't need telling twice and continued facing forward, but James turned. He was came face to face with none other than Dylan.

"Not you again," James said.

"I said don't move!" Dylan yelled.

James stared at Dylan for a while, trying to figure out what Lily had seen in him. James shook his head; he had more important things to deal with at the moment.

"I really don't know what the Dark Lord sees in you two," Dylan said, not removing his wand from Lily's back. "I told him to just kill you both, but he insists on making you join him. If you ask me, there's nothing special about either of you."

As Dylan continued to go on with his rambling, Lily shot a nervous glance at James. They had been so close to escaping and now they were faced with yet another obstacle.

James quickly pulled out his wand and pointed it at Dylan while muttering a spell. Dylan was too slow for James, and was soon lying on the floor unconscious covered in boils.

"Nice work," Lily said.

"Thanks," James replied. "Now let's get out of here."

"Dylan's car is right over there," Lily said pointing.

Deciding not to wait around for anyone else to find them, Lily and James ran towards Dylan's car; neither glancing back. Once inside, Lily started up the car, and put her foot all the way down on the gas pedal. Glancing at the dashboard, Lily saw that it was already four in the morning.

"That was real close," James said.

"Yea," Lily agreed. "A little too close."

"Dylan is gonna have a lot of fun getting rid of those boils," James said grinning.

Lily laughed. "I'd hate to be him right now."

"He deserved it though," James said.

"James?" Lily asked.

"Yea Lils?"

"Thank you for coming to rescue me," Lily said. "That was very brave of you."

"Ahh, it was nothing," James replied modestly. "You know I would do anything for you."

Lily smiled. James certainly knew just how to make her heart beat a little faster. When they pulled into the driveway, Lily turned off the car. The two sat in silence for a while.

"You should spend the night," Lily offered.

"Nah," James said. "I don't want to impose."

"Oh come on," Lily said. "The train leaves tomorrow, and I'm sure my parents won't mind if you stayed."

"All right," James said. "I guess you can call it a sleepover."

Upon entering her house, Lily was immediately greeted by Emma, who looked extremely relieved.

"Oh thank God you're ok!" Emma exclaimed, giving Lily and James a big hug. "Where were you, are you hurt, what happened?" she asked.

Lily let out a sigh and began telling the events of her night. At the end of the story Emma looked absolutely horrified.

"I knew something was up with Dylan," Emma said. "If only I had said something! Then none of this would have happened."

"It's not your fault Emma," Lily reasurred. "I guess we're all gonna have to be a little more careful now a days."

"Or just invite someone like me along to babysit all your dates," James suggested.

Lily laughed. "Yea, sure."

Emma let out a big yawn. "Well, I'm gonna go to bed. I'm glad you guys are ok," she said.

With Emma now gone, Lily and James were left all alone on the living room sofa. Lily, without realizing it, was staring intently at James. She was suddenly aware of how much she was still attracted to him. Lily's mind was racing. She suddenly couldn't think of any reasons why her and James shouldn't be together. Lily was slowly starting to realize that it was him that she wanted all along.

James glanced up and saw Lily staring at him. He slid closer to her and placed his hand on hers. Lily gave him a small smile. Her heart was pounding so hard it was a miracle that it wasn't popping out of her chest. As James started to lean closer, Lily took a deep breath and locked her lips with his. It felt as if fireworks were exploding as their lips met. Months of sexual tension that had built up between them was finally being let out.

Just as Lily was about to deepen the kiss, James pulled away.

"Are you completely sure about this?" James asked seriously as he looked into her eyes.

Lily nodded her head.

"What about your parents?" James questioned.

"They won't be back till tomorrow afternoon," Lily replied.

"But why..." James began, but Lily cut him off.

"James please be quiet," Lily said. "We can talk tomorrow."

Lily placed her lips firmly back on his; slightly catching James off guard. As Lily entangled her hand in James' hair, James was slowly starting to realize that all this was happening. His brain was screaming to stop and that he was rushing into things, but his body was doing the exact opposite.

Lily slightly parted her mouth slightly, allowing James entrance. When Lily started to undo the buttons on James' shirt, James threw all his rational thoughts away; deciding to deal with them later. James' shirt slid off and fell to the floor; neither breaking the kiss. When James began to unbutton Lily's shirt he couldn't help but think that after all this time it was finally going to happen.

Lily pressed her body closer to James' and he wrapped his arms tightly around her. James reluctantly pulled away from the kiss, gasping for air. He then began lightly sucking Lily's neck, causing her to let out a small gasp of pleasure. Yup, there was no turning back now.

A/N- I would _really _appreciate it if you would review. I think I sorta rushed the Lily and James togetherness thing...Anyways! Hope you liked that chapter!


	14. Sitting In A Tree

A/N- This is the last chapter! -sniff sniff- It's very sad because it was very fun writing this. Just wanted to say thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. You guys are awesome! Hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Sitting In A Tree**

The next morning, Lily awoke to the soft chirping of birds. When Lily opened her eyes, she was slightly surprised to find James resting peacefully beside her. Then she remembered the events of last night, and reality came back to her. Lily smiled. Things finally seemed to be getting back to normal. Deciding not to wake him, Lily quietly got up, and made her way to her bedroom.

Once there, Lily began rummaging through her dresser drawers. She grabbed a pair of jean shorts and a light blue tank top, and put them on. Lily then went into the bathroom. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. Lily then brushed out her hair and pulled it into a pony tail. After washing her face and brushing her teeth, Lily made her way to the kitchen.

Upon entering the kitchen, Lily noticed that Emma was already sitting at the kitchen table and eating a bowl of cereal.

"Morning Lily," Emma greeted.

"Morning," Lily replied, as she got herself some orange juice. "Did you sleep all right?"

"Yea," Emma said. "Did you?"

Lily tried to hide her grin as she took a seat next to Emma at the table.

Emma stared at Lily suspiciously. "Is there something you wanna tell me?" she asked.

Knowing that she couldn't keep a secret from her friend for much longer, Lily told Emma what happened last night. "James and I slept together."

"Really?" Emma asked surprised.

"Yup," Lily replied. "It was amazing..."

Lily stared off into space and didn't even respond when Emma tried to snap her out of it. When James entered the kitchen, it was Emma's turn to grin, while Lily suddenly became interested in looking at her nails.

James' hair was even messier than usual, if that was even possible, his glasses were off, and he wasn't wearing a shirt. He let out a big yawn and then said, "So, what's for breakfast?"

After James had fixed himself a bowl of cereal, the three sat at the kitchen table in an awkward silence. The only thing that could be heard was the crunching of cereal.

Deciding to break the silence, Emma spoke. "How was your night James?" she asked with a little smirk.

James choked a little on his cereal. "Fine," he answered, sending a quick smile to Lily.

Lily smiled back. She couldn't believe that just a year ago if someone would have told her that she would fall for James Potter, she would have laughed right in their face and recommended them to St. Mungo's. Now however, it was a completely different story.

Later that afternoon, Lily's parents returned home just in time to take the three to the train station. They all piled into the car, and were off. After Emma and James thanked Mr. and Mrs. Evans for letting them stay, they went ahead and got on the train; giving Lily a chance to say good-bye.

Mrs. Evans pulled her youngest daughter into a big hug. "I'll see you in two months," she said. "Take care and enjoy the rest of the school year."

Lily kissed her mom and then moved on to her father. She gave him a big hug and a quick kiss too, before she turned and got on the train with the rest of the Hogwarts students. Lily found the compartment that Emma and James were already in, and took a seat next to James.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Emma said suddenly. Lily caught the small wink Emma gave her before she left the compartment. Lily made a mental note to thank her later.

"So," James said, trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah, so..." Lily said.

"About last night," James started, "I think it was a mistake. Both of us were so shook up from being captured by Voldemort, that we didn't think about it."

"Y...you think it was a mistake?" Lily asked dumbstruck.

James stared at her for a moment and then began looking at his hands.

"I can't believe you!" Lily exclaimed. "I thought that we were finally getting back to our normal relationship! And you didn't try too hard to stop what was going on last night!"

"Look Lily, I really do like you, a lot," James said. "But I'd hate to think that last night only happened because well..."

"Well, what?" Lily asked.

"As sort of a thank you for saving you," James said lamely.

Lily started laughing. "You thought...oh my," she said between her giggles. "I would have sent you a box of chocolates if I wanted to say thank you. Last night happened because I finally realized that we're meant to be together."

James wrapped his arm around Lily and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I wanna take back what I said about last night being a mistake," James said.

"I'm sure," Lily replied.

As soon as Lily, Emma, and James entered the common room, they were immediately greeted by their friends. Sirius jumped onto James as if he hadn't seen him in years. Katie gave Emma and Lily a hug, and Remus tried to help James pry Sirius off him.

They all decided to hang out in the boys dormitory so they could all catch up on what happened the past couple days. The six of them made their way up the stairs, and opened the door. They found Peter rummaging through his trunk. When they all entered he let out a nervous squeak and muttered something about having to go.

"He gets weirder every day," Sirius commented as he took a seat on his bed.

The rest of the crew joined him and they began telling about the events of their weekend.

Lily and James took turns telling about how they were held captive by Voldemort. Their friends were a great audience; they gasped in all the right places. When Lily got to the part about her and James sleeping together she began blushing very badly, and James had to finish the story.

"Lily and James sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g! First comes love, then comes marriage, and then comes James in the baby carriage!" Sirius sang in a very high pitched voice.

"I always knew you two would get back together," Katie said.

"And I always knew my dear Prongsie had it in him to shag dear Lily," Sirius said grinning.

Lily picked up the nearest pillow and hit Sirius in the end. That boy always knew when to say the most inappropriate things.

With Lily and James' story now finished, Sirius took it upon himself to tell them all about his exciting weekend. It consisted of sneaking down to the kitchens, playing a prank on a poor first year girl, and loosing miserably to Remus at multiple games of wizarding chess. Very exciting indeed.

By the time Sirius had completed his story, it was getting pretty late. Emma and Katie said good night to the three boys, and headed to their own dormitory. After Lily gave James a very intense kiss, she left too.

Back at the girls dormitory, they were all getting ready for bed. While Emma was in the bathroom brushing her teeth, Lily asked Katie what was the deal with her and Sirius.

"Well, we spent the last few days spending a lot of time together. And let's just say that Sirius is a very good kisser," Katie said with a grin.

Lily laughed. "So, are you two a couple now?"

"No," Katie replied. "I ended it because if Emma found out she would kill me. I told him last night that we needed to stop whatever it is that we started. It was a pretty hard decision, but I much rather have Emma and Sirius as friends, than have Emma hate me and a relationship that probably won't last with Sirius."

"You made the right choice," Lily said. "There are much more brighter fishies in the sea."

"Speaking of that, what made you decide to get back together with James?" Katie asked.

"Is it cause he's so dreamy?" Emma asked with a grin, as she came out of the bathroom.

"It's all about the dreaminess!" Lily exclaimed with a little laugh. "But in all seriousness, it's because I really like him. I don't think any of my past boyfriends have even come close to James."

"Aww!" Emma and Katie said in unison.

Lily lay in bed that night thinking about this past year. Not only had she found an awesome boyfriend in a guy she at one time couldn't stand, but she managed to get even closer to her best friends. Her last year at Hogwarts did more than teach her highly advanced spells. It taught her lessons in life that would stay with her forever.

Lily let out a small smile, pulled the blanket closer to her, and fell into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
